Naruto DxD : The God of Dimension
by fadlun.foolish
Summary: "Siapa Kau?" " Aku Garuda, Lord Arthur"/ Tiga kekuatan : Kekuatan Tuhan, Sacred Gear, Natural Power/ "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri" "Rating Game ?"/ "Keturunan dari Arthur sang pemegang Excalibur"/ "Anda harus membangkitkan Basic Eye's"/ "Akhirnya aku membangkitkannya"/ Warning : Strong!Naru Maybe Godlike!Naru / Pair : Naru x ? / Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **Naruto DxD : The God of Dimension

**Story By : **

**Disclaimer : **I don't know, but it's not mine

**Genre : **Adventure & Fantasy

**Rate : M **for Maybe & **T **for Sure

Pair : This pair is not available Warning : Strong!Naru but not 'Godlike', The story line is not available, and another

**A/N : **Saya tidak yakin dengan cerita yang saya buat ini, jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf. Thank's for attention

•

•

•

•

•

•

**The Begining and The Ending**

Perpaduan antara teori klasik Einsteinian dan teori Holografik dapat menjelaskan berbagai fenomena alam semesta. Termasuk menjelaskan konsep Takdir seseorang.

Dalam sudut pandang Ensteinian, dimensi dibagi menjadi dua yaitu satu dimensi Ruang dan tiga dimensi Waktu. Ruang dan waktu adalah kontinum yang eksistensinya sudah ada secara bersamaan. Ketika kita menyebut variable ruang : disana – disini – disitu, maka dalam konteks yang senada kita pun bisa mengatakan : dulu – sekarang – nanti, hal tersebut adalah satu – kesatuan dalam satu paket.

Dengan kata lain, seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi di masa lalu, di waktu sekarang, dan di masa yang akan datang, sebenarnya terjadi secara bersamaan di dalam kontinum ruang dan waktu atau bisa dikatakan : sebuah peristiwa sedang dimulai, sedang berlangsung, dan sedang diakhiri secara bersamaan.

Dalam dimensi ruang, ketika seorang manusia berdiri 'disini', maka seseorang tersebut langsung bisa mengerti jika dikatakan 'disana' dan 'disitu' terjadi bersamaan. Ini berbeda dengan dimensi waktu yang jauh lebih abstrak.

Dalam dimensi waktu,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

•

•

•

"Hah,,," Helaan nafas seseorang terdengar sesaat orang tersebut ingin membaca kelanjutaan halaman selanjutnya yang ternyata bagian dari halaman buku itu hilang seperti bekas sobekkan. Setelah melewati halaman yang tersobek, mata pemuda tersebut tertuju pada halaman terakhir

•

•

•

Tiga dimensi waktu adalah tiga rembasan gravitasi dan satu dimensi bentangan ruang. Menurut ramalan Einstein, rembasan gravitasi adalah gangguan perjalanan ruang seperti gelombang dalam kecepatan cahaya, dan memebawa tenaga yang akan dihasilkan jika benda menjadi cepat dalam cara yang benar. Rembasan ini merupakan gaya – gaya yang bergerak pada sudut siku – siku pada arah perjalanan gelombang yang mana hasil dari gerakannya berbanding dengan jarak terpisahnya benda – benda. Atau lebih jelasnya adalah 'Besaran' gelombang gravitasi yang mempengaruhi atau membatasi gerakan dengan atau percepatan benda – benda.

Gelombang gravitasi adalah batas tenaga yang menjadi pembatas cepatnya gerakan benda – benda bebas. Tiga pembatas ini dalam garis besarnya menjadi tiga dimensi gelombang yaitu gelombang tenaga kecepatan suara dan pembatas kecepatan cahaya yaitu gelombang panas tanpa batas yang membatasi ruang waktu dan ruang tanpa waktu.

Menurut penelitian, tiga jenis tenaga gelombang pembatas ini adalah nuklir lemah, gaya elektromagnet, dan gaya nuklir kuat.

Dimensi suara atau alam suara adalah alam manusia. Alam setengah kecepatan cahaya atau alam kedap suara adalah alam atom atau tempat para iblis. Alam kecepatan cahaya adalah alam inti atom atau tempat para malaikat. Alam keempat atau alam ruang tanpa waktu yang dalam fisika nuklir disebut alam quark

Dalam dimensi waktu menentukan umur daru makhluk hidup yang mendiaminya. Makhluk yang mendiami alam kecepatan cahaya yang dikendalikan gravitasi, wujudnya paling kasar dan umurnya pendek karena kecepatan ruang waktu yang dialaminya paling lambat, waktu berlangsung paling cepat sampai dengan selang ruang waktunya sangat luas. Makhluk hidup yang mendiami alam tanpa suara yang dikendalikan oleh gaya nuklir lemah wujudnya halus serta umurnya panjang, karena dari ruang yang dialaminya cepat sekali dan waktu berlangsungnya sangat lambat sehingga selang waktunya sedikit sekali. Dan makhluk yang mendiami alam kecepatan cahaya, yang dikendalikan oleh gaya elektromagnetik, wujudnya sangat halus, serta umurnya sama dengan umur ruang dan waktu atau seumur dengan dunia, karena ruang yang didiaminya sama dengan kecepatan waktu, waktu menjadi sedikit tanpa batas atau beku, sampai dengan selang waktunya menjadi nol.

_Catatan : Teori ini masih terdapat kecacatan_

•

•

•

' kecacatan teori ? apa maksudnya ?'

Setelah membaca lembar terakhir, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menutup bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

Sang surya pun kembali dari tugasnya yaitu menyinari alam semesta yang akan digantikan oleh dewi malam, hal ini menimbulkan effect yaitu cahaya kuning – keoranyean

"sudah sore ternyata"

Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memandang sekitar ruangan kelasnya yang sudah sepi tersebut

"waktunya pulang..." Guman pemuda berambut pirang

Pemuda pirang tersebut keluar dari kelasnya berjalan menuju rumah dan melihat beberapa orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu

'bukankah itu Rias – senpai? Hah,, Entah kapan aku bisa dekat dengannya, it's just dreaming' Yap, pemuda tersebut melihat Rias dan anggota penelitian hal – hal gaibnya

'kau beruntung issei, kau bisa dekat dengan Rias – senpai dan Akeno – senpai, sebaiknya aku cepat pulang sebelum raja kegelapan dan dewi malam datang' pemuda pirang tersebut melangkahkan kaki nya kembali

'sepertinya ada yang mengawasiku, atau hanya perasaanku saja ?'

"Hei,, bochou apa kau baik – baik saja ?" tanya pionku yang bernama issei kepadaku

"Hm,, yah aku baik – baik saja" balasku pada pion yang sangat kusayangi

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Terlihat pemuda pirang berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan santai dan membawa botol minuman yang baru dibelinya

'engh, kenapa ya mataku ini' pemuda itu mengabaikan keanehan pada kedua matanya dan kembali berjalan ke rumah

"tadaima.." ucap si pemuda tersebut

Namun tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di rumah tersebut, pemuda tersebut pun masuk dan langsung menuju ke kamar tidur dan langsung terlelap menuju dunia impian

**Unknown Place and Time**

"dimana aku ini?" tanya pemuda pirang bingung

[ Dimensi akan segera bangkit untuk menemukan tuannya, ruang, waktu, tak kan berhenti untuk mencarinya, kerajaan dimensi, raja yang agung yang menerima titah – Nya, akan kembali memimpin. Lord Arthur telah muncul yang menandakan kebangkitan ]

Terdengar lah suara – suara yang berulang – ulang seperti rekaman rusak yang terus terngiang di kepala pemuda tersebut

"ARRKKHHH... hentikan,,, hentikan... ARRKKHHH" teriak pemuda tersebut berluang – ulang

[ Jiwa, raga, kekuatan, kepercayaan, keyakinan, semangat akan menyatu menjadi satu yang menghasilkan sebuah dimensi baru yaitu keabadian jiwa ]

"hah,,hah,,,hah,," Pemuda berambut pirang terengah – engah setelah mendengar kata terakhir yang berada di kepalanya

Tiba – tiba ruang yang hampa yang berwarna putih tersebut berganti menjadi tempat seperti angkasa luar yang sangat luas, berukaran tiga perempat dari jagat raya yang diciptakan tuhan yang hanya berisi batu – batu besar berukuran tiga puluh kali lipat lebih besar dari matahari yang bertaburan dimana – mana

**[ Arthur hambaku, akhirnya dimensi menemukanmu sebagai pimpinan yang akan memimpin dimensi ini ]**

"dimana aku ? mengapa aku disini? Apakah aku sudah mati" tanya pemuda tersebut bingung bercampur takut

**[ Kau belum mati, kau berada di duniamu, dunia yang akan dibangun olehmu dengan sedikit kekuatan yang akan kuberikan padamu ]**

"ARRKKHHHH..." Pemuda tersebut berteriak kesakitan karena mata pemuda tersebut bagaikan terbakar oleh api neraka yang paling panas, oleh api neraka yang berwarna hitam. Pemuda tersebut pun ambruk dan mulai hilang kesadaran

**[ Gunakan dimensi ini dengan sebaik – baiknya ]**

Hal itulah yang terakhir kali didengar oleh pemuda pirang sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya

•

•

•

•

•

To Be Continue

**A/N : **Ini adalah fanfic kedua saya setelah Jounin no Naruto. Mohon maaf untuk Jounin no Naruto masih In Progres sekitar 25% dan mungkin akan saya tata ulang kembali bahasanya

Silahkan yang ingin merivew fic ini ataupun memberi saran atau flame saya akan terima

Sekian dan sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya

**This web page is not available**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : **Naruto DxD : The God of Dimension

**Story By : **Fadlun Foolish

**Disclaimer : **I don't know, but it's not mine

**Genre : **Adventure & Fantasy ( also supernatural )

**Rate : M **for Maybe & **T **for Sure

Pair : Naruto x I don't know Warning : Strong!Naru but not 'Godlike', The story line is not available, and another

**A/N : **Ini adalah chapter yang kedua ! Di chapter ini, saya minta Readers menentukan siapa yang jadi pairnya naruto

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Di pagi hari di suatu tempat

"enghh,,, dimana ini ? kenapa kepalaku sakit ?"

Terlihat pemuda bersurai terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka

"tadi malam itu apa ya ?" tanya pemuda pirang kepada diri sendiri sambil mengingat mimpi aneh yang dialaminya

Ketika pemuda pirang tersebut membasuh mukanya, butiran air yang akan digunakan tersebut melayang

"apa yang terjadi !" pemuda tersebut kaget bukan main

Setelah pemuda terkaget, butiran air tersebut pun jatuh secara paksa

"what the ..." Ucap pemuda pirang

Menghiraukan hal tersebut pemuda pirang tersebut pun membersihkan badannya. Setelah selesai pemuda pirang tersebut memakai seragam Academy Kuoh yang ditutupi jaket hitam yang bertulisan 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga terlihat seragam Kuohnya

"baiklah waktunya berangkat"

Terlihat Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar untuk berangkat ke sekolah karena jarak rumahnya dan sekolahnya hanya 500 meter

Sesampainya di Academy Kuoh

'aura apa ini, aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini' Menghiraukan indra nya tersebut, Naruto berjalan kembali menuju ruang kelasnya

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Naruto berjalan berpapasan dengan Rias dan Akeno

'aura mereka berdua berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya'

Pikir Naruto melewati kedua Princess di Academy Kuoh. Setelah beberapa saat...

"apa kau merasakannya Akeno ?" tanya rias pada princessnya

"ya aku merasakannya bochou, dia memiliki aura suci seperti malaikat tetapi dia bukan seorang malaikat dan dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan,,,,fu,,,fu,,,fu" jawab Akeno dengan tawa iblisnya

"hah,,,kau ini" helaan nafas dari rias

Setelah aktivitas pelajaran usai, terlihat para siswa Academy Kuoh berhamburan keluar menuju rumahnya masing – masing. Hal ini juga berlaku pada pemuda pirang

"hari ini terasa melelahkan,,," ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri

Saat santainya dalam berjalan menuju rumah, tiba – tiba terdapat pusaran dimensi yang menarik tubuhnya kedalam suatu tempat

"A-apa yang terrrrrrr,,,,,,,,," belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah lenyap tersedot pusaran dimensi

**Unknown Dimension**

"Engh,,, dimana ini ?" bingung Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"Anda sudah bangun Lord Arthur ?" tanya sosok bercahaya

"Si - siapa kau ?" bukan jawaban tetapi pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan

"Ohh,,, maafkan atas kelancangan saya Lord, perkenalkan namaku Garuda, penjaga daerah selatan sekaligus pelindung Lord Arthur"

Sosok cahaya tersebut memudar dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang seperti manusia berbadan kekar yang memakai baju perang tetapi memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna emas dan berkepala seperti burung elang serta ada mahkota di atas kepalanya

"saya berjanji akan melindungi Lord Arthur sampai saya tidak bisa terbang lagi" ucap Garuda dengan gaya para knight ( **A/N : **Seperti prajurit menunduk kepada rajanya )

"tunggu dulu, namaku Naruto, siapa Arthur itu ? dan kenapa kau memanggilku Lord Arthur ?" tanya Naruto bertubi – tubi

"suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk menjawabnya Lord" ucap Garuda masih dengan gaya para knight

"Mind : Flashback"

Setelah Garuda mengucapkan kata tersebut, Naruto dapat mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya

"Ak – aku ,,," belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Garuda memotongnya

"ya,, Lord adalah keturunan King Arthur sang pemegang pedang suci pertama, pedang ciptaan langsung dari tangan Tuhan yaitu Excalibur"

"jadi mimpi itu kenyataan ?" tanya Naruto

"Ya,, itu benar Lord,dan Anda juga mempunyai kekuatan pemberian langsung dari Tuhan yaitu [Deathless Creation] dan [Sacred Gear] legendaris"

"Jadi ini adalah dimensi milikku" tanya Naruto sudah mulai tenang

"ya itu benar Lord" jawabnya dengan sopan

"tapi kenapa Tuhan memberiku kekuatan ?"

"Hal tersebut karena King Arthur sudah berjasa dalam perang para dewa, dan dia meminta kepada Tuhan agar kelak para cucunya mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa melindungi dunia" jawab Garuda

"tapi bagaimana bisa aku membangun dimensi ini ?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Anda bisa membangun dimensi ini dengan syarat pertama yaitu [Basic Eye's]" jawab Garuda

"tapi bagaimana bisa memiliki mata itu ?"

"Anda sudah memilikinya, hanya menunggu untuk dibangkitkan" jawab Garuda

"dibangkitkan ?" beo Naruto

"ya,, Anda harus berkonsentrasi dan rasakan energi yang mengalir kemata Anda"

**Academy Kuoh – **Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"Hellooooooo" ucap Issei masuk ke ruang penelitian gaib bersama Asia dan Kiba

Terlihat disana ada Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Grafiya sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Grafiya – san" ucap Issei terkejut

"jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul" ucap Rias

"Nyonya, biar aku jelaskan tentang hal ini" ucap Grafiya

Tapi Rias mengangkat tangan kirinya seolah – olah berbicara 'tidak usah'

"kau lihat..."

Belum selesai Rias menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba – tiba muncul lingkaran sihir khas klian Phoenix yang mengeluarkan api

"sudah setahun sejak aku terakhir berkunjung ke dunia, kangennya, sayangku Rias" ucap seseorang

"siapa orang ini ?" tanya Issei

"orang ini adalah Raiser Phoenix – sama, dia keterunan darah murni dari iblis kelas tertinggi, dan pewaris dari klan Phoenix" jawab Grafiya

"klan Phoenix ?" tanya Issei lagi

"dan juga tunangan dari pewaris klan Gremory" tambah Grafiya

"pewaris dari klan Gremory ?" beo Issei

"ini berarti,,,,,,,," belum selesai Issei mengucapkannya, perkataannya di potong oleh Grafiya

"iya,,, dia tunangan Rias – sama" ucap Grafiya yang memeotong perkataan Issei

"Tunangan,,,,,,,?" kaget Issei

•

•

•

"sepertinya, teh dari ratu Rias selalu enak" ucap Raiser dengan muka menjijikannya

"senang bisa menyuguhkan Anda" ucap Akeno sambil mencondongkan badannya

'orang ini adalah tunangannya ? what the,,,' inner Issei berucap

"tolong biarkan aku sendiri,,," ucap Rias

"Raiser, sudahku beritahu berapa kali sebelumnya, aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menikah denganmu" ucap Rias lagi

"tapi Rias, aku ragu keluargamu akan memenuhi kesombonganmu selamanya" ucap Raiser dengan keangkuhannya

"aku tidak ingin menghancurkan keluargamu!" nada Rias naik satu oktaf

"sebaliknya, aku akan menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi siapa yang ingin kunikahi adalah pilihanku" ucap Rias lagi denagn nada yang kembali normal

"Dengarkan Rias, aku adalah penerus dari klan Phoenix, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku kehilangan muka" ucap Raiser dengan memegang dagu Rias dan juga dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Bochou!" teriak Issei

"bahkan jika harus membakar semua pesuruhmu menjadi abu, aku akan memebawamu keneraka bersamaku" ucap Raiser dengan tatapan tajamnya

"tolong hentikan ini semua" ucap Grafiya melerai pertengkaran itu

"Rias – sama, Raiser, aku disini atas perintah dari Sazex – sama"

"mereka mengintruksikan aku untuk membuat rencana pada situasi terburuk" tambah Grafiya

"situasi terburuk ?" tanya Rias

"apa yang kau maksud Grafiya ?

"jika keinginan Rias – sama dan Raiser sama kuat, aku diberitahu untuk memulai Rating Game untuk menyelesaikan persoalan ini untuk selamanya" jawab Grafiya

"Rating Game ? aku pernah mendengarnya" ucap Issei

"benar sekali! Dewan Sekolah yang menyebutkan ini sebelumnya" tambah Issei

"Game ini hampir sama dengan catur, dimana kepala pemimpin adalah iblis yang menyuruh pesuruhnya tuk bertarung" ucap Kiba

"kita telah diberikan kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan catur, dan itu sebabnya" ucap Akeno

"aku telah berpengalaman Game itu beberapa kali, aku juga telah memenangkan banyak pertarungan juga, kau bukan saja tidak berpengalaman tapi juga tidak punya bagian yang dibutuhkan dalam Game" ucap Raiser sombong

"salah satu yang cocok untuk bertarung dalam Rating Game adalah iblis sesungguhnya" ucap Akeno

"maka kita semua akan merasa dirugikan" ucap Issei

"bukan itu saja kerugian kita" tambah Koneko

"apakah ini anggota Rating Game mu ?" tanya Raiser merendahkan

"bagaimana kalau iya ?" jawab Rias

"Ha,,,,ha,,,,ha,,," tawa Raiser

Menjentikkan jarinya, muncullah lingkaran sihir khas klan Phoenix dan muncullah 15 iblis berjenis kelamin perempuan

"ini kelima belaasku, dengan kata lain aku memiliki satu set lengkap"

•

•

•

The God of Dimension

•

•

•

"Akhirnya aku membangkitkannya,,,!"

"[Sacred Gear] legendaris,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

"Tiga penjaga lainnya ?"

•

•

**To Be Continue**

Baiklah Readers akan kuberikan profil Naruto

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Kekuatan : 1. Deathless Creation

2. Sacred Gear Legendary : ?

3. ?

Mungkin Naruto akan ku buat Godlike secara bertahap, kalau memungkinkan Readers yang menentukan melalui voting

1. Godlike :

2. Strong :

Untuk pair Naruto silahkan tentukan

Rias

Akeno

Asia

Sona Sitri

Xenovia (Future)

Irina (Future)

Gabriel

OC

Harem

OC Dari Readers

Thanks for Attention


End file.
